Wanna Become a Girl?
by Shirotensaki14
Summary: In his sleep, Ichigo was suddenly brought to Las Noches. Aizen offers him a deal. Ichigo is willing to make the sacrifice. However, what would happen to Ichigo when he is asked to become a girl for real? 'Hope it's just a nightmare'.


Wanna Become a Girl

**Hi! This just came up on my mind so have a read and review!**

* * *

As Ichigo entered the room, he was greeted by a living plushy.

"Yo, Ichigo!"

Ichigo ignored the Mod Soul's hello and collapsed on his bed. He didn't know why but he was very tired.

_Geez, what's with me today? I just got back from school and I'm so sleepy._

"Hey! Don't just ignore me! It's not nice you…Ichigo? You listening to me?"

Sadly, Ichigo was already asleep. Without another word, Kon dived underneath the bed and went back onto his porn magazine.

* * *

When Ichigo woke up, he found himself still on the bed. However, he was in a different room. The room was pure white and was made out of stone.

_Where the hell am I?_

Suddenly, the door opened. Ichigo's eyes opened wide when he saw who the man in front of him was.

"Aizen!"

Ichigo jumped out of bed and faced the criminal.

"Hello, Ichigo Kurosaki. I see you've now woken up," said Aizen coolly.

"Where am I? And why are you here?"

"You're in Las Noches. To your second question, I have the right to be here since this is my palace."

"Why am I here?"

Aizen chuckled as he looked at Ichigo's demanding eyes.

"Well, you see I want to make a deal."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

_A deal?_

"Let's hear it."

"I will not invade Karakura Town or Soul Society if you agree."

Ichigo's eyes widened. This was his chance to stop the upcoming war! Yet, he had to get the proof.

"I don't know whether you'll keep your promise or not."

Aizen smiled.

"No need to worry about that. I need the Hougyoku in order to take over Karakura Town and Soul Society. I need it to take over the world. However, if you agree, I'll give it to you."

Ichigo was now shocked.

_He's going to give me the Hougyoku? For real?_

"What if it's fake?" he demanded.

"It won't be. You can test it out for yourself."

Ichigo stayed silent as he thought over the offer.

_If I agree and get the Hougyoku, everyone I care for will be safe. No war, nothing. It seems like a good offer._

"Let me hear the offer first."

"I'm sorry. I won't give you the Hougyoku unless you agree before I tell you," said Aizen with a semi sorry look in his face.

"You bastard!"

"So, what's your answer?" asked Aizen, his smile back.

Ichigo scowled.

"Fine! It better not got to do with killing anything, though."

"No need to worry."

"Good. Now tell me the deal and give the Hougyoku right now."

Aizen never lost his cool composer as he handed Ichigo the Hougyoku. Ichigo stared at the marble in his hand, still unbelieving Aizen kept his promise.

_It's real. I can feel the power. Aizen really gave this to me. I can't believe it. It's over. There's no war. Everything will be in peace now._

Aizen brought Ichigo back to reality.

"I will tell you the deal now."

Ichigo frowned.

_It better not to be related to Karakura Town or my friends and family._

Aizen continued.

"I was thinking about you the other day and I realized that 'Ichigo' is an unusual name for a boy."

Ichigo twitched.

"Yeah? So what? Besides, it does NOT mean 'strawberry'," he said, trying to keep calm.

"Well, in order to fit that name, I want you to have a gender change."

Everything froze when Aizen said the offer. Ichigo was speechless.

_Me? A sex change? A…girl?_

"Hell, NO!"

Aizen's smile turned into an evil smirk.

"You already agreed to it." He clapped his hands twice and before anyone could blink, Ichigo was surrounded by Arrancars in lab coats.

"Let go of me! Zangetsu!"

To Ichigo's dismay, Zangetsu was nowhere to be seen.

_Ossan? Ossan? Zangetsu? Can you hear me? _

No matter how much Ichigo called for his Zanpackuto, it didn't come to his aid. Ichigo turned to get rid of the Arrancars himself but it was no use. He was captured, unable to move.

"Damn you bastard!"

Aizen only returned Ichigo's furious glare with a smile. His next words nearly killed Ichigo.

"I now announce that Ichigo Kurosaki will become a girl!"

"NOOOO!"

* * *

"Oi, Ichigo! Wake up! Wake up! What the hell is wrong with you!"

Ichigo opened his eyes and the first thing he noticed was soft, cotton paws punching him.

"Wake up, wake up, Ichigo!"

Ichigo grabbed the Mod Soul on his face and threw him across the room. Once Ichigo dispatched Kon, he shot up and started going over his entire body. He let out a sigh of relief.

Good. I'm still myself. It was just a nightmare.

Just when he was about to relax, he felt a huge spiritual pressure.

_This spiritual pressure! It's enormous! _

He quickly grabbed his Shinigami Badge and got out of his body. He flew straight to where the pressure was coming from. When he reached the place, he was shocked to see Aizen and Gin standing in mid air. The sky behind them was now dark. Ichigo met Aizen's brown eyes.

"Aizen."

"Hello, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo drew Zangetsu out. However, just before he could realize his Bankai, Aizen waved a dismissal hand.

"I'm not here to fight. I'm here to make a deal with you."

"Deal?"

"You know how you're name is originally a girl's name?"

Ichigo froze.

_This can't be happening. No, no, no, no, no-_

"Would you like a sex change?"

Aizen never heard the answer as Ichigo fell from the sky, white bubbles foaming at his mouth.

"Hm…" thought Aizen. "He didn't answer."

"Ya gave 'm a shock Captain Aizen!"

"Looks like I did."

"Did ya actually mean it? Ya that desperate for a girl?"

"Gin."

"Ya?"

"I was joking."

"Oh."

Suddenly, Aizen let out an evil laugh, making Gin's smile disappear.

"Now that Ichigo Kurosaki's gone, I can take over Karakura Town with ease! Mwahahaha!"

Beside the possibly insane Aizen, Gin sweat dropped.

_OMG._

* * *

**I know, quite weird. Please review!**


End file.
